Judgement Day
by CuriousBean
Summary: What happens when Rick returns to the prison without Carol? A canon-led look at the aftermath of 'Indifference' (s04e04). Features obvious undertones of Caryl. Rated M for possible language/violence.


Hope you enjoy! I haven't written fanfiction for years, but I just couldn't wait until Sunday :P

- CB

* * *

Rick took a deep breath as he pulled up to the gates. He could see Carl standing ready at the pulley - his relieved smile as Rick pulled in and the way his face then fell as he realised the passenger seat was empty. Rick was alone in the car.

'Dad! Dad? Are you ok? Where's Carol?'

Carl came running. Rick reluctantly removed himself from the driver's seat, feeling as if his body was working in slow motion in spite of his mind.

"Where's Carol, Dad?'

His face, so caught between the softness of childhood and the mature terrors of this world which were slowly encroaching upon it, bore down on him, his eyes frantic and piercing.

Rick walked around to the back of the car and took out a bag. Finally turning to look at his son, he thrust it into the boy's arms.

'She's gone. Take this to Hershel, there's more antibiotics.'

'Gone? Gone how?'

It pained him to see the panic rising on his child's face, the tears threatening to fall and knowing he was the cause. Unfortunately, it was not an unfamiliar feeling.

'Just gone. Take these to Hershel now.'

'But-

'_Now._'

Carl looked at him with all the doubt and distrust he deserved, all that he had tried to undo these last few months. Still staring at him incredulously all the way, Carl ran to the stairs leading up the the cell block, no doubt to get help more than follow his orders, Rick thought.

He lent his aching body up against the car with a sigh, and braced himself for the inevitable onslaught. He noticed a new car - a black people carrier parked up, which he presumed must mean the other group had returned, he could only hope with what they desperately needed. However, even given the situation, at that moment, he couldn't help but wish he'd got back first.

He could lie, say they'd got her, say she'd been bit whilst they were out and he'd tried, of course he had, but there was nothing he could do. But it was too obvious. No blood on his clothes. To take her alone on a run when Maggie was far more experienced, only for her to conveniently not come back. Daryl alone would have him down in a heartbeat.

Something told him his face wouldn't play ball with that story either. And that Daryl would have him down in a heartbeat however it was framed.

'Rick!'

He looked up to see Herschel efficiently hobbling his way down the stairs, Daryl, Tyreese and Michonne pelting fast behind and god knows who else following.

'Rick, what's happened?' Hershel was calling, Carl jogging along by his side. 'Where's Carol, Rick?'

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

'Rick, what's happened?'

Hershel's voice was purposefully calm and clear. They surrounded him now. A chorus of worried and confused faces. Daryl stood back to the side, his eyes seemingly determined to burn through Rick's whether he wanted to look his way or not.

'Is she gone, Rick?'

Rick stood motionless. Daryl's head began to shake, his arms folding protectively across his body.

'No man...no, no, no...'

Finally, he unlocked his jaw to shape of words felt foreign in his mouth after the long, silent drive back to the prison.

'She's not dead.'

The relief flooding through the group was palpable. Carl almost smiled. It made him nervous.

'She's alive?'

Hershel looked for confirmation. Rick nodded. Daryl broke the silence.

'Well then what, man? Where is she?' He stepped toward Rick, searching his face for answers.

'Is she trapped? Or hurt?' Hershel continued trying to get some sense out of him. It was a tone that Rick knew well by now. Even Michonne piped up.

'Did the Governor get her?'

The group continued to bombard him with frantic questions. Carl looked up at his dad unwavering, trying to decipher both the situation and his father and failing at both. Brimming with agitation, Daryl paced around continually, his eyes still burning into Rick.

Tyreese had remained silent and expressionless for the duration, quietly observing what was going on around him. Suddenly, amidst the chaos, realisation had hit.

He looked Rick squarely in the eye, his breath quickening and his chest beginning to heave.

And then he spoke.

'It was her, wasn't it?'


End file.
